Shadow of the Void
Shadows of the Void, also known as Void Shades, Terrazine Shadows,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Steps of the Rite (in English). 2015-11-10. or Void entities,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, The Host (in English). 2015-11-10. are beings created from Void energies that emulate organisms and technology from the material universe. Amon regularly used these shades in the later stages of the End War. Shadows require an energy source to sustain them; terrazine of sufficient quality is enough to sustain them in the material universe, albeit not at full strength. Within the Void itself, these shades are much more powerful. Void shades are vulnerable to the celestial energies of the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, The Essence of Eternity (in English). 2015-11-10. History Shadows of the Void first appeared in the Temple of Erris on Atrias, when Amon sent them through the wreckage of the Void catalyst to stop Dark Prelate Zeratul from escaping the collapsing temple. These utilized the forms of various protoss units exclusively, but did not possess their full strength as they were away from their natural environment of the Void. Despite the efforts of the shadows, the Tal'darim, and the hybrid, Zeratul escaped the temple before it collapsed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Whispers of Oblivion, Evil Awoken (in English). 2015-07-15. s and aberrations emerging from the terrazine mist on Slayn]] Shadows appeared again on Slayn, when First Ascendant Alarak and the Daelaam eliminated the Guardians of Ma'lash. At various intervals, terrazine mists would arise from the chasms of Slayn, causing the barrier between the material universe and the Void to weaken. Shadows would then swarm the Daelaam position until the fog lifted. These shadows emulated forces from the terran, protoss, and zerg. As on Atrais, these shades did not possess their full strength. On Aiur, full-strength shadows defended Amon's host body. These shadows spawned from Void shards that transformed the area around them into an environment more like the Void. The shards damaged everything around them and shielded Amon's host form. The combined forces of the Daelaam destroyed these shards and stopped the shadows from spawning. When Raynor's Raiders, the Zerg Swarm, and the Daelaam all entered the Void to destroy Amon, they came under attack from fully-powered shadows that started tearing the allied ships apart. Nevertheless, the allies pushed ahead to the psionic voice that called to them. They soon discovered Emil Narud, who sent shadows spawned from Void rifts to impede their path. With each corruption destroyed, the shadows thinned out, enabling the allied forces to destroy Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. Amon sent shadows against Sarah Kerrigan as Ouros channeled his essence into her to change her into a xel'naga. The allied forces, led by Commander Jim Raynor, Hierarch Artanis, and Broodmother Zagara, held off the shadows long enough for Kerrigan to absorb the xel'naga's power. Kerrigan then destroyed the attacking shadows in a blast of energy. When the three factions, led by an ascended Kerrigan, launched their final attack on Amon, they battled numerous shadows spawned out of void chasms. These chasms could be temporarily closed, but not permanently destroyed. As chasms and the void crystals that protected Amon came under attack, Amon would spawn void constructs in order to defend himself. Ultimately, the allied forces destroyed Amon's void crystals, and Kerrigan personally slew Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Amon's Fall (in English). 2015-11-10. Amon made liberal use of void entities throughout the End War. When attempting to awaken a voidshade hybrid, Amon's Forces were augmented with shadows, which protected the void slivers that channeled energy into the temple summoning the hybrid. Allied commanders overcame the shadows, destroyed the slivers and bombarded the hybrid.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Scythe of Amon (in English). 2018. Gameplay Game Units Legacy of the Void Shadows of the Void are encountered in the last stages of "Evil Awoken," where the player must reach the stage's exit before the timer expires. They are spawned at regular intervals, and always mimic a pre-existing protoss unit, the difference being their appearance, and much weaker stats. Stalker and zealot-type shadows have 5 HP and shields and deal half the damage of their normal counterparts, while archon-type shadows have 100 HP and shields and deal 12 damage. Weaker shadows of the Void, known as Void Shades, appear again in the mission Steps of the Rite, where they spawn as any of the three races and swarm the player's base during terrazine fogs. These have less health than their normal counterparts, but retain the same abilities and come in great number. In "The Host", and the entirely of the ''Into the Void'' campaign, shadows spawn as full health versions of the units they resemble. They are usually spawned from some form of Void chasm, Void corruption, or Void shard, and will constantly reinforce until the object spawning them is destroyed. In "The Essence of Eternity," the shadows come at Kerrigan until either the timer runs out or she is overrun. The shadows appear in "Amon's Fall" to defend the void crystals shielding Amon, and spawn from void chasms. These can be temporarily closed to stop the shadows from spawning. Shadows of the Void are immune to mind control. Co-op Missions Shadows of the Void appear in Co-op Missions in the missions "Scythe of Amon" and "Part and Parcel". In 'Scythe of Amon," the shades guard the void slivers. These shadows have the same stats as their base units, and appear out of void rifts, and will keep respawning until the rifts are destroyed. These rifts will themselves reappear after a short time.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Scythe of Amon (in English). 2018. In "Part and Parcel," Shadows of the Void may be summoned by later Moebius hybrids, spawning waves of whatever race the player is fighting on that map.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Part and Parcel (in English). 2018. Shadows of the Void also show up in the void rifts mutator, in which void rifts will appear in bursts on the map and spawn void-based units until the rifts are destroyed. Void based versions of previous StarCraft heroes appear in the "Heroes from the Storm" mutator, though they are not confirmed as void entities Game Structures Shadows form the basis (in an in-game construction sense) of the following structures: *Oblivion construct *Rampage construct *Torment construct *Void chasm *Void corruption *Void rift *Void shard *Void Crystal **Harbinger of Oblivion **Amon's Fall References Category:Races Category:Amon's Forces